A hydraulic pressure source mounted on a vehicle is constituted, for example, by a variable capacity vane pump.
JP2004-150442A published in 2004 by the Japan Patent Office discloses a variable capacity vane pump of this kind. This prior art variable capacity vane pump comprises a control valve which controls a hydraulic pressure used for varying the capacity of pump chambers. The control valve is accommodated in a valve housing which is formed integrally in the pump housing.
The pump housing comprises a high-load bearing part surrounding contracting pump chambers and a low-load bearing part surrounding enlarging pump chambers. The control valve housing is formed in the low-load bearing part.